I'm a Mummy on a Mission
by Celestra
Summary: ((Old work)) Nefertina's feelings come out in a song, which is a parody of "I'm A Genie In A Bottle" by Christina Aguilera. Oh dear Ra . . .


I'm a mummy on a missison
    
    I'm a mummy on a missison
    
    By Celestra (Les)
    
     
    
    Kay, you've all heard of Mummies Alive, right? And you've heard of Christina Aquilera's "I'm a genie in a bottle", right?
    
    So, one day. I'm listening to "I'm a genie in a bottle" and suddenly I'm thinking. This sounds sad. Like, a genie wanting love, right? And suddenly I'm thinking of Nefertina, always sitting in nightclubs and wanting to dance. And how she loves men and yet can't _really_ love them because of her duty. So I made a song-fic parody thingy. Read and review, NO FLAMES!!!
    
     
    
    Nefertina ran from the sphinx in her red coat. "Why can't Jakal understand? I know I'm here to protect Presley, yet my heart wants something more." She sped towards her favourite nightclub on the Jetcycle.
    
    She sat at a table near the back. 
    
    Many men asked her to dance.
    
    She rejected them all dejectedly.
    
     
    
    "Oh . . .
    
     
    
    I know that I've been locked up tight
    
    For centuries of lonely nights;
    
    Waiting for the prince 
    
    To release me.
    
    You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way,
    
    But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away;
    
    Baby, baby, baby.
    
    (Baby, baby, baby.)
    
     
    
    Oh oo oh oo whoa whoa
    
    The music's saying let's go
    
    Oh oo oh oo whoa whoa . . .
    
    But my duty is saying no.
    
     
    
    If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price to pay.
    
    I'm a mummy on a mission, I've gotta save the prince, baby.
    
    If you wanna be with me; I want to dance, it's true.
    
    You gotta make a big impression, Jakal had better like you.
    
     
    
    I'm a mummy on a mission , baby.
    
    Gotta dance with me quickly, honey.
    
    I'm a mummy in a sarcophagus
    
    Come, come, come and let me out.
    
     
    
    The music's playing and the lights' down low,
    
    One more dance and then we're good to go;
    
    Waiting for Presley
    
    Who needs me.
    
    My heart is beating at the speed of light,
    
    But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight;
    
    Baby, baby, baby.
    
    (Baby, baby, baby)
    
     
    
    Oh oo oh oo whoa whoa
    
    The music's saying let's go.
    
    Oh oo oh oo whoa whoa . . . 
    
    But my duty is saying no.
    
     
    
    If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price to pay.
    
    I'm a mummy on a mission; I gotta save the prince, baby.
    
    If you wanna be with me; stay back, I'm warning you!
    
    I'm a mummy on a mission and my duties aren't with you!
    
     
    
    I'm a mummy on a mission, baby.
    
    Gotta dance with me quickly, honey.
    
    I'm a mummy in a sarcophagus 
    
    Come, come, come and let me out
    
     
    
    I'm a mummy on a mission, baby.
    
    Gotta dance with me quickly, honey.
    
    I'm a mummy in a sarcophagus 
    
    Come, come, come and let me out
    
     
    
     
    
    Oh oo oh oo whoa whoa
    
    The music's saying let's go.
    
    Oh oo oh oo whoa whoa . . . 
    
    But my duty is saying no.
    
     
    
    Oh oo oh oo whoa whoa
    
    The music's saying let's go.
    
    Oh oo oh oo whoa whoa . . . 
    
    But my duty is saying no.
    
     
    
    If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price to pay.
    
    I'm a mummy on a mission; I gotta save the Prince, baby.
    
    If you wanna be with me; I want to dance, it's true.
    
    You gotta make a big impression, Jakal had better like you.
    
     
    
    If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price to pay.
    
    I'm a mummy on a mission; I gotta save the Prince today.
    
    If you wanna be with me; stay back, I'm warning you!
    
    I'm a mummy on a mission and I can't dance with you.
    
     
    
    I'm a mummy on a mission, baby,
    
    And it was the Prince who let me out."


End file.
